yo te protegere por que te amo
by yat luna-san
Summary: una nueva amenaza quiere a lucy para lastimar a la humanidad pero no solo a ella tambien a juvia...pero lucy desaparece ¿por que razones se va? es 100% nalu, gruvia, gale, jelza, y otras parejas que saldran mas adelante mal resumen pero leanlo
1. Chapter 1 juvia en coma

_**Yo te protegeré…por que te amo.**_

_**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son mios son de hiro mashima-sama, drew como algunos que saldran con el avance de esta historia son mios, la historia me pertenece, pero en fin yo solo utilizo a fairy tail para crear mis mundo de fantasias y para que ustedes imaginen...bueno eso es todo.**_

**_Cap. 1 "juvia en coma"_**

**_°°°° Enfrente del gremio °°°°_**

Tranquila juvia –decía una chica de pelo corto blanco- deja de llorar

Juvia quisiera dejar de llorar pero no puede…lissana-san por que-decía la peli azul

Es un idiota déjalo, ignóralo de acuerdo… juvia-decía lissana

Juvia quiere estar sola-decía juvia-

De acuerdo- lissana que estaba sentada a lado de ella se levanto y se fue-

¿Quién eres? –Decía juvia-

Jajaja, juvia loxar ex miembro de Phantom Lord, ex miembro de los element four pero ahora miembro de fairy tail –decía un tipo de capucha

Te pregunte ¿quien eres? –decía la peli azul

Soy drew un placer-el joven se quito la capucha dejando ver a un tipo presentable de cabellos castaños, alto, y de ojos negro.

Que buscas-lo decía de una manera dura, juvia-

**_°°°°° ADENTRO DEL GREMIO°°°°_**

Gray esta vez te pasaste –le decía una rubia-

No-decía gray de brazos cruzados viendo al techo.

Lucy-san tiene razón-decía Wendy.

Además lo que dijiste es mentira o me equivoco-decía Lucy

No entiendo- decía gray ahora viéndola

De repente un cuerpo paso arrastrando unas mesas, todos los presentes veían al cuerpo sorprendidos, pues el cuerpo que veían era de la maga de agua, pero de repente el cuerpo se levanto.

Cof-toce sangre- no perderé…cof-tose mas sangre pero se limpia y se levanta-

¡JUVIA!-dijeron todo el gremio-

Los presentes solo veían como un tipo de capa lastimado se encontraba enfrente enojado y como la maga más lastimada que el hombre estaba enfrente peleando cuando.

Hermosa entrégame a Lucy y no te hare daño-decía este

Jamás te lo dije no entregare a una compañera y si la quieres pasaras encima de mi-decía la maga de agua.

Eres una molestia- decía- pero si eso quieres

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Yo, ¿por que yo?-decía una rubia

Juvia…. Cuidado!-gritaba el mago de hielo

En el momento que gray vio como lastimaban juvia salió corriendo ayudarla pero una barrera se lo impidió, todos veían sorprendidos pero aun a si salieron corriendo ayudar pero no lograban nada la barrera les impedían ir en su ayuda, estaban molestos y como no si una de sus amigas la estaba masacrando, todos hacían lo mejor pero no bastaba .

Chicos… juvia puede con esto-decía la maga de agua.

Jajaja… sabes me parece que tomare a Lucy y a ti-decía drew-

¿Por qué?-decía juvia

Eres fuerte, hermosa, además me gusta tu forma de ser-decía el tipo

Jajaja… a juvia le parece que eres imbécil- decía la maga de agua

Juvia hermosa deja de pelear no tienes magia suficiente podría pasar algo malo-decía el castaño

Era verdad la maga ya no tenia fuerza y si hacia algo más seria trágico pero el mago que la atacaba estaba peor que ella pues ya no tenia magia y la había utilizado toda pero a la maga le valió.

Wota nebura (nebulosa de agua)- decía juvia y aparecieron dos columnas de agua girando alrededor como una hélice, esto haciendo que el oponente salieran volando lejos de ahí-

La maga de agua estaba agotada aunque tenia dos recipientes de magia esta la había utilizado demasiado y estaba cansada y sin magia solo pudo caer al piso dando un pequeño rebote.

JUVIA!- grito gray-

La barrera que los detenía se había esfumado y cuando gray se dio cuenta salió corriendo hacia la peli azul preocupado la tomo entre sus brazos- juvia responde- decía mientras le daba unos ligeros golpes en la mejilla para que despertara-

Gray-san deje que me encargue- decía Wendy-

Por favor has algo- decía gray preocupado-

Si gray –san- la niña de coletas la revisaba mientras la curaba pero no pasaba nada entonces- por favor hay que llevarla a dentro –se volteo a ver al maestro- maestro mande a llamar a porlyusica (espero si se escribe así si no perdonen)

Ok hija- dijo el maestro makarov-

Maldito desgraciado – decía gray mientras apretaba sus manos- el día en que te vea TE MATO

Minutos después

Porlyusica que tiene- decía makarov- estará bien mi hija

Makarov sere sincera contigo- decía mientras se limpia las manos- he limpiado y desinfectado todas las heridas pero hay una que me preocupa- miraba a makarov a los ojos-

¿Qué es?- decía este preocupado-

Esta niña esta…en coma- decía serenamente- no se cuando despertara podrían ser meses, años, o solo dias

Co..Como les diré esto a mis hijos- decía makarov-

Makarov estaba mas que preocupado pero después de un rato de pensar se decidió decir lo que pasaba pues todo el gremio estaba preocupado y tenían que saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Yo tengo la culpa de lo que esta pasando-decía una rubia con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos-

No Lucy…no digas eso- decía un peli rosa mientras la abrazaba-

Pero…- dijo Lucy para luego ser interrumpida por el maestro que salía natsu la soltó para ver al maestro-

Todos murmuraban lo que estaba pasando hasta que erza hablo.

Chicos cállense el maestro quiere hablar- decía erza mostrando una aura muy temible, todo el gremio voltio a verla y un escalofrió corrió por todo su cuerpo haciendo que rápido se callaran y escucharan-

Hijos míos… no tengo la mejor noticia- decía mientras los veía, porlyusica estaba atrás de el-

Maestro como esta juvia- dijo Lucy preocupada y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos-

Ella…-decía el maestro pero fue interrumpido-

Le he curado sus heridas pero sere sincera ella esta en coma- decía porlyusica más seria de lo que ya es-

¿Qué es coma?- decía natsu confundido-

Coma es cuando una persona se encuentra dormida…-decía el maestro pero lo interrumpió un peli rosa-

Entonces esta bien despertara antes- decía el peli rosa-

Ese es el problema cuando una persona esta en coma puede pasar dias, meses, años, sin despertar- decía makarov-

Todos quedaron callados nadie decía nada, no sabían que decir estaban confundidos, tristes…hasta que

Es broma verdad maestro- decía una rubia con las manos hechas puños y con lagrimas que salían una tras otra-

Lucy…- decía negando con la cabeza-

NOOOO ESTA BROMEANDO…esta bromeando- lloraba Lucy cayendo al piso-

Lucy tranquila- decía natsu mientras la abrazaba-

Natsu es mi culpa- decía Lucy en el pecho del chico llorando-

No Lucy no es tu culpa no llores- decía el abrazándola mas fuerte-

Maestro me deja verla-decía gray con una voz triste-

Si hijo ve- decía este-

Gray subió hacia donde se encontraba la peli azul, al entrar quedo sorprendido pues una chica de pelo azul se encontraba acostada vendada por todas partes de su cuerpo dejando ver una piel blanca un poco y su rostro tranquilo, se acerco aquel cuerpo.

Juvia…-decía con un hilo en su voz- perdóname es mi culpa que estés así, si no te fuera hablado de esa forma… si fuera luchado tu estarías bien como siempre…juvia debes de levantarte por favor me siento mal de que estés aquí acostada… por favor levántate si juvia…-lloraba el mago de hielo mientras tomaba la mano de ella-

Gray p.o.v

Una chica de cabellos azules caminaba detrás de un chico de cabellos negros azulados.

Juvia por favor solo déjame un momento estas persiguiéndome todo el día no te cansas- decía gray mientras suspiraba cansado-

Gray-sama…lo he seguido mas hoy por que quiero que sepa algo- decía ella mirándolo con un sonrojo-

Haber dime-decía el desinteresado-

Pues…vera…gray-sama… juvia … ¡LO…AMA!-decía juvia con un gran sonrojo carmesí en su rostro mientras lo miraba-

Juvia yo no te quiero…al contrario me caes bien pero como amiga…y bueno a veces te encuentro una molestia…-decía gray fríamente mientras desviaba su vista pero fue interrumpido-

Juvia entiende… no lo volveré a molestar gray-sama- decía juvia con la mirada hacia abajo mientras que su flequillo ocultaba sus ojos y se veía la sombra de este pues sus ojos salían algunas lagrimas y sus manos se hacían puños-

Aunque no era la primera vez que Gray le hablaba así a juvia pero esta vez era diferente pues la chica había decidido confesar su sentimientos esperando que le correspondiera pero si no era así se alejaría de el pero no esperaba aquellas palabras que la habían destrozado la chica dio vuelta y salió de aquel lugar con algunas lagrimas que solo las chicas vieron.

Gray solo la miro y sintió su corazón romper con las palabras de juvia.

Fin p.o.v

Lucy tiene razón…aquellas palabras solo las dije sin pensar…solo las utilice como un escudo perdóname juvia yo igual te quiero…no, te amo pero no quería aceptarlo…juvia tienes que despertar…quiero escuchar tu voz…ver tus ojos…juvia- decía gray llorando mientras toma su mano con una y con la otra acariciaba su rostro en cada rasgos por su boca por su mejilla, por la frente acomodando el flequillo-por favor …

**_Continuara…_**

**_Ya se esta feo pero bueno espero que les guste tratare de hacer mejor la historia, pero bueno esta historia se basa mas en un nalu pero quería iniciar con un gruvia pues esta pareja como nalu serán mas importantes ya que la historia se centraran en Lucy y juvia._**

**_Ya se confuso pero…soy confusa y poco a poco se ira entendiendo la historia._**

**_Perdón mis errores ortográficos y de coherencia._**

**_By. Yat luna_**


	2. Chapter 2 un corazon roto

**_Cap. 2 "un corazón roto"_**

_**Resumen:**_

_**En fiore, magnolia existe un gremio que no es nada tranquilo pero hoy hay una gran diferencia pues aquel gremio se encontraba callado…¿paz?, y por que no si una de sus amigas había sido lastimada hasta quedar en coma…pero bueno las cosas están así una maldad que hasta ahora es desconocida quiere a Lucy para su plan pero ¿en contra de quien quieren es aquel plan?...eso es desconocido tan solo una persona ha aparecido… drew aquel chico de tez güera y ojos negros y pelos castaños quien ataco a juvia solo había dicho que necesitaban a Lucy.**_

Había pasado exactamente mes y medio de aquella pelea donde juvia había quedado en coma, todos seguían en su vida pero claro respetando que la maga de agua se encontraba en coma, gray y natsu tenían sus típicas peleas pero solo que ya no eran como las de siempre pues si no era erza o Lucy quienes detenían la pelea eran ellos mismo pues aquellas peleas parecían mas rutinas con horarios siempre era ala misma hora y a los 20 min. O 10 min. Se detenían ellos mismos.

_**°°°°°en la enfermeria°°°°°**_

Juvia hoy como siempre tuve una pelea con el cerebro de lava- decía aquel chico de cabellos color negro y azul, mientras que le limpia la cara a la joven recostada en la cama- sabes eres hermosa cuando estas dormida pero mas cuando estas con tu sonrisa… ¿Qué estarás soñando?... ¿cuando despertaras?- decía mientas se quedaba viendo el rostro detenidamente para luego ver como una gota caía al rostro de ella-

Sabia que la querías demasiado pero jamás entenderé el motivo de aquellas palabras- decía una voz femenina detrás de el-

Incluso yo no entiendo por que le hable así- decía mientras le acomodaba el cabello- sabes Lucy ella es mi complemento.

Me imagino que así es…gray…-decía Lucy mientras se acercaba a ellos- me gustaría estar a solas con ella.

Gray asistió y salió de aquella habitación. Lucy solo miro a gray salir para luego ver a juvia.

Juvia…sabes me siento culpable de lo que te paso…todo por defenderme…me siento como una estúpida…no puedo hacer nada para que despiertes… pero creo que puedo hacer algo y bueno eso es solo hablar contigo … la verdad no se…últimamente el gremio no es igual sin ti es muy diferente…gray como todos extrañamos cuando lo perseguías y le entregabas aquel amor…que el idiota no veía…sabes el te cuida mucho de día y de noche…inclusive lo hemos encontrado peinándote…si es raro pero siempre esta a tu lado esperando el día en que habrás los ojos y lo puedas perdonar y darle una oportunidad-decía Lucy mientras la maquillaba y como daba el cabello- sabes siempre dicen que debes estar presentable en cualquier momento…yo no lo creo pero últimamente te vez pálida y esto puede ser una ayuda.

Lucy hablaba con aquella chica de cabellos azules, sus lágrimas salían pero se controlaba, se despidió cuando gray volvió a entrar.

**_°°°°°°abajo en el gremio°°°°°°_**

Mirijane-san has visto a natsu- decía una rubia mientras miraba alrededor buscándolo con la vista-

No…Lucy -decía Mirijane mientras limpiaba un vaso y sonreía nerviosamente-

Te pasa ¿algo?...estas muy rara-decía Lucy viéndola fijamente-

No…como crees- decía mientras dejaba el vaso y tomaba otro-

Segura-dijo arqueando una ceja-

Si Lucy- decía ella-

Si tú….- decía Lucy quien fue interrumpida-

Hola Lucy- decía una chica de cabellos azulados con una falda blanca y un corsé verde-

A hola kinana- decía Lucy brindándole una sonrisa- pues yo me voy a buscar a natsu

A yo lo acabo de ver con lissana en el lago- decía inocentemente la chica de cabellos azules mientras que Mirijane sonreía igual de inocente-

A gracias kinana- decía Lucy mientras corría y se despedía con la mano dando una señal de adiós-

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .**_

Haber donde podrán estar- decía Lucy mientras buscaba de aquí para acá- o ahí están…- decía la chica se estaba acercando cuando se detuvo en seco pues la mirada de ellos y su nombre la había hecho detener-

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -._**

Natsu…gracias por no decirle a Lucy que estarías aquí conmigo- decía la joven de cabellos blancos mientras miraba hacia abajo y sonrojada-

¿Por qué no me tenia que decir natsu?...esta sonrojada lissana-pensaba Lucy mientras se molestaba-

Ya que bueno…seria un problema…-decía lissana mientras subía su rostro y ver a natsu quien no emitía palabra-

¿Por qué no querías que le digiera a Lucy? Y ¿Por qué seria un problema?-decía natsu mientras la miraba confundido-

No quería que ella supiera por que quería hablar contigo de un tema serio…y….seria un problema por…que…es…algo…que…la…lastimaría- decía mientras lo miraba y susurrando demasiado bajo la ultima palabra-

No te escuche pero bueno de que quieres hablar con…-decía natsu pero fue callado con un beso que le había sido robado por aquella chica-

Lucy quien veía la escena callo derribada cuando se encontraba en el piso se llevo las manos a su pecho izquierdo, pues sentía que se había quebrado ya que aquel corazón alberga un sentimiento fuerte y hermoso para aquel chico de pelo rosa que se encontraba en frente.

Lissana se separo de natsu quien se veía aturdido con aquel beso- natsu…TE AMO- decía mirándolo para luego abrazarlo-

Natsu no sabia que decir o que pensar su pensamientos se esfumaron, pero reacciono separo un poco a la chica, Lucy quien aun los veía rogaba por que le chico le digiera que no la amaba.

Lissana…yo…no se…que decir…estoy confundido…pero…algo que…se…es que… quiero…a-decía natsu hasta que se cayo y volteo a ver hacia su lado derecho-

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con intriga lissana-

Lucy…-dijo natsu pues cuando iba decir aquellas palabras faltantes sintió el olor de Lucy así que volteo pero no la vio-

¿Qué?- dijo sin entender lissana-

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Lucy corría lo más rápido que podía pues ella esperaba que natsu le digiera a lissana que no la quería pero al decir que estaba confundido no sabia que pensar se había perdido en su mundo…en sus sentimientos. Lucy llego a su casa cuando entro cerro todo con llave, las puertas, las ventanas las había cerrando y le coloco el seguro cerro las cortinas y se tiro en su cama a llorar hasta que 10 min. De haber llegado y hacer todo eso alguien toco.

Lucy se que estas ahí abre- decía una voz masculina-por favor Lucy abre.

Lucy quien estaba adentro solo se tapaba la boca para no hacer ruido, pues sus pensamientos y corazón roto decían no querer ver a nadie ni siquiera a ese chico de pelo rosa.

Natsu detuvo los golpes pues se había rendido de tocar. Lucy cuando dejo de escuchar la voz de natsu y que dejara de tocar se acerco a su baño abrió las llaves de su tina cuando esta ya estaba llena se metió con toda ropa, cuando se encontraba adentro se hundió y como si el agua fuera con quien hablar sus pensamientos volaron de uno en uno.

Como 30 min. De estar adentro de la tina y ver sus manos y aquella puerta donde a veces entraba el chico que la hacia suspirar, ponerse de los nervios y sonrojar. Salió se desvistió pues aun tenia su ropa, se coloco una bata y salió busco ropa y se vistió, se dirigió a su escritorio donde tenia sus hojas donde escribía sus novelas tomo la pluma y empezó a escribir una tras de otra, estas hojas las metió en un sobre y le coloco el sello que utilizaba le coloco el nombre para quienes eran dirigidas estas cartas.

Cuando termino saco unas maletas y ropa empezó a doblar y a guardar mientras de sus ojos salían mas lagrimas, cuando termino invoco a virgo.

Me va a castigar hime- decía la chica de cabellos rosa mientras hacia una reverencia-

Lucy suspiro pues tantas veces le había dicho que no hiciera eso pero aun así lo hacia- virgo quiero que me hagas un favor-

Si hime- contesto-

Podrías entregar estas cartas al maestro…-decía mientras las tomaba para luego dárselas- por favor

Claro hime- decía confundida la chica no entendía por que tenia que hacer tal cosa pero aun así tenía que obedecer a su ama-

Gracias-dijo Lucy mientras veía como desaparecía aquella chica-

**_Aquí les dejo este cap. Ya se esta feo pero bueno el cap. Es triste como se dieron cuenta pero creo que la tristeza es lo fundamental para el siguiente cap._**

**_Como vieron lissana se confeso pero claro pensé que eso seria una parte fundamental para el otro cap. Y se dieron cuenta Lucy se va pero no solo por la confesión habrá mas._**

**_Les debo de agradecer sus comentarios…sin ellos no fuera creado este cap.…y tratado de hacer uno que les guste…espero y me sigan apoyando._**

**_Rita uchiha namikaze gracias por decirme de mi falta mas grande de mi vida de ortografía creme que ni yo la había visto…cuando leí tu review me dije a que idiota soy…me regañaron, pero bueno gracias tratare de no volver a cometer el mismo error._**

**_By. Yat luna_**


	3. Chapter 3 ¿lucy se va?

**_Cap. 3 "¿Lucy se fue?"_**

_**Resumen: en fiore, existe un gremio que no es nada callado…fairy tail…pero claro esta vez era diferente pues había pasado un mes y medio de que juvia se encontraba en coma…todos los miembros hacían sus vidas pero siempre rogando a kami que juvia despertara mas un mago de hielo quien nunca se separaba de ella…pero bueno las cosas están así Lucy vio a natsu con lissana en el lago, lissana le confeso su amor a natsu quien solo contesto estar confundido y Lucy quien presenciaba la escena en el momento que natsu decía que estaba confundido salió corriendo de aquel lugar, Lucy decidió irse ¿por que?**_

**_°°°°°°°° en el despacho del maestro°°°°°°°_**

Virgo llego al gremio sin ser notada pues se imaginaba que su dueña no quería que nadie supiera lo estaba haciendo así que en el despacho del maestro.

Entonces Lucy te dio esto- dijo el maestro-

Si…podría dárselos después de que desaparezca- decía la chica de cabellos rosas-

¿Por qué?-pregunto makarov-

Solo hago lo que lucy-hime me pide- decía la chica mientras hacia una reverencia y desparecía-

El maestro quien se encontraba sentado abrió su carta la empezó a leer.

"Maestro se que no le gustara leer estas palabras pero era la única forma de hacer esto…desde que juvia se encuentra en coma me siento tan culpable ya que por mi culpa ella esta así… si no me fuera defendido ella estaría con nosotros como siempre…esta es una de los motivos por los que me voy se que no le gustara la idea pero soy tan débil…ni siquiera pude proteger a juvia… no se si pueda protegerlos a ustedes… me voy para hacerme fuerte…seguro dirá que esa no es la forma pero necesito hacerlo…no se de que otra manera…y bueno ya me canse que siempre natsu, erza y Gray me protejan…espero y lo entienda…y bueno una de las mas importantes no quiero ser una interferencia en la relación de natsu y lissana…dirá es eso…pero como dije es una de las razones, ya le mencione las demás por lo que mas quiera prométame que hará lo que sea para detener a natsu, erza y Gray en buscarme por que me imagino que me buscaran y no quiero que interfieran en mi decisión además esta amenaza no se que quiera pero ya me canse que fairy tail siempre este en problemas por mi…siempre le enviare cartas diciéndole como estoy, se las hare llegar con virgo quiero que evite a cualquier costo que natsu la olfatee…por favor maestro…" (Fragmento de la carta de Lucy para el maestro)

El maestro sin nada mas que hacer asistió doblo la hoja la aguardo en el sobre y la oculto, se levanto de su asiento salió de su despacho miro a sus hijos y alzo su mano haciendo la señal de fairy tail.

**_°°°°°°°° abajo en el gremio°°°°°°_**

Bajo y ahí se encontraban los dueños de aquella carta, los miro y luego les hablo.

Natsu, erza, lissana, gray, Levy, happy, Wendy vengan aquí rápidamente- les decía el maestro serio pero en su voz se sentía esa tristeza-

Los mencionados se acercaron rápidamente y todo el gremio solo los miraba.

Hoy tengo que decir una mala noticia…- decía mientras miraba a todos sus hijos y luego enfocar su vista disimuladamente en natsu y lissana-…una miembro de nuestro gremio…una hija para mi…una compañera para algunos…una amiga casi hermana o ya hermanas…-decía mientras miraba a cada quien-…y el ser mas importante para otros…deja fairy tail….Lucy heartfilia se va de fairy tail.

Todos se callaron algunos procesaban la información (natsu, erza, gray, Wendy, Levy, happy), otros murmuraban.

Natsu salió de su trance- ¿Qué? Iré a buscarla- decía mientras caminaba hacia las puertas del gremio.

Espera natsu iré contigo- decía erza-

Iré contigo flamitas- decía gray-

Yo igual voy- decía Wendy y Levy-

Estos seguían al chico de cabellos rosas pero fueron detenidos por una voz.

DETENGANSE AHÍ MOCOSOS- decía el maestro serio, realizando el pedido de Lucy-

PERO VIEJO-gritaba natsu-

Nada natsu…los quiero aquí enfrente- decía el maestro- aun no término.

Los nombrados no tardaron en ponerse enfrente

Lucy me dejo esto para ustedes la verdad no se que digan pero lean lo que lean no la busquen ella me a pedido eso, no quiere que la busquen.

Lissana- le entrego su sobre, esta no comprendía por que le daban esto-

Happy – le entrego un sobre grande-

Levy- le entrego el sobre-

Wendy- le entrego su sobre, esta solo lloraba-

Erza- le entrego el sobre y solo camino adonde estaba antes la miro fijamente-

Gray- le entrego el sobre pero le dio otro- este es para juvia, en la carta que me deja quiere que seas tu quien se la de- gray solo asistió-

Y natsu esta es para ti- le entrego la carta-

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Una peli blanca se encontraba en frente del gremio sentada en aquella piedra donde juvia lloraba, la chica abrió el sobre y desdoblo la hoja.

"hola lissana ya que estas leyendo esto es por que el maestro ya les informo que me iba…te preguntaras por que te di una carta…bueno cuando no estabas recuerdo que un día le dije a natsu que siendo así jamás conseguiría esposa (no recuerdo muy bien que le dijo Lucy a natsu)… este me grito y poco tiempo me entere que ese día era una fecha importante para el, el estaba alejado de mi cuando me preocupe y lo busque en el lago…(como había dicho no recuerdo si s cuando natsu esta recordando la muerte de lissana) ese día le dije eso y lo curioso que ese día era el día en que te dieron por muerta jamás pensé que esas palabras tu se las fueras dicho…dirás que tiene que ver con la carta…me voy por varias razones pero…no tiene caso que te las diga…solo te diré una…me voy para no ser un estorbo en tu relación con natsu…te deseo lo mejor con el y cuando nos veamos de nuevo será cuando su relación sea fuerte y yo pueda ver que son felices…solo te pido hazlo feliz…pero quiero que sepas algo…yo igual amo a natsu pero veo que tus sentimientos son mas fuertes que los míos…acepto esta derrota (fragmento de la carta de Lucy para lissana)

La peliblanca bajo la carta y miro al frente, sintió una mano en su espalda. Voltio y miro a su hermana sonreír, lissana la abrazo y lloro.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Un felino azul se encontraba adentro del gremio con los demás gatitos, abrió el gran sobre y saco un pescado y luego una carta.

"perdóname happy…te dejo el pescado…es el mejor que puede comprar… sabes me gusta natsu pero cuando nos volvamos a ver se que esto lo usaras bien y en buena forma para molestarme…recuerda no es un adiós es un hasta pronto"

Happy quien leía la carta (no se si happy lee pero aquí si) con unas lagrimas y luego sonriendo.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Una peli azul se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas, abrió la carta y miro los nombres de algunas personas.

Cana, gajeel- dijo Levy con voz débil- pueden venir.

Ellos asistieron y se acercaron.

"hola Levy-chan…seguro debes de estar llorando…pero por favor no llores…solo me voy por un tiempo…me voy para hacerme fuerte…por que no tolero…que los lastimen por mi culpa…y buscar la forma de protegerlos de una o de otra forma…te quiero eres mi mejor amiga, jamás olvidare los tiempo que estuve contigo y te prometo que tu serás la primera en leer esta novela que estoy creando, dile a cana que ya no beba mucho que la quiero mucho y que algún día encontrara el amor, dile a gajeel que ya no pierda el tiempo puede perder lo que mas quiere si sigue negándolo y evitándolo…y lo mismo va para ti…nos vemos"( fragmento de la carta de Lucy para Levy)

La chica se encontraba llorando, mientras que canas lloraba y tomaba más alcohol, gajeel solo abrazaba a Levy.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Una niña de coletas estaba sentada en la barra del gremio abrió su carta.

"hola Wendy se que estas triste por que me fui…y seguro estas llorando o resistiendo pero recuerda a veces hace bien llorar, como reír, soñar, amar, me gustaría estar contigo y preguntarte ¿Quién te gusta?...aunque me imagino quien, te quiero demasiado te eh tenido un cariño tan grande, recuerdo el día en que te vi entrar por aquellas puertas del gremio de hibiki en aquella ocasión de oración seis…recuerdo que te considere tan fuerte…pero bueno quiero que te vuelvas fuerte se que puedes y ayudaras a todos en el gremio…como yo no pude…nos vemos pronto"(fragmento de la carta de Lucy para Wendy)

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Una peli roja se encontraba en su habitación de fairy Hill, abrió su carta.

"seguro estas enojada, triste, pero no lo este esta fue mi decisión, me voy por que quiero ser fuerte como tu poder proteger a mis seres queridos, sabes a veces me das miedo pero en otras me encanta tu forma de ser es muy única, no te importa dar tu vida por proteger a los que quieres, eres hermosa, y debo decir que envidio esa fortaleza, sabes te quiero como una hermana mayor y se que puedo confiar en ti…se que cuidaras a natsu y Gray, sabes algo se que te gusta jellal así que no pierdas el tiempo y haz lo que sea para que se fije en ti aunque se que el te quiere como tu lo quieres…cuando los vea seguro serán pareja y eso lo espero por que se que tienes mucho para dar como para recibir…así perdí contra lissana…al parecer mis sentimientos no eran nada comparados con los de ella…no le hagas nada"(fragmento de la carta de Lucy para erza)

Erza termino de leer y se encontraba llorando pero cuando leyó que jellal la quería fue un momento de alegría.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Un chico de cabellos negros se encontraba en la enfermería viendo aquellos sobres.

Sabes juvia Lucy te dejo una carta…ella se fue…no se por que pero debes de despertar pronto para que leas tu carta.- decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza-

Gray quien estaba acariciando el pelo de la maga de agua miro la carta de juvia miro que estaba un poco pesadita quería saber que había ahí pero se contuvo después sabría que era lo que contenía. Miro su sobre y la abrió.

"mi querido hermano gray…si sabes que te quiero como un hermano que nunca tuve, bueno quiero que sepas que realmente me siento culpable por el hecho que juvia este en ese estado y por ese mismo motivo he decidido irme así ya no estaría dándoles problemas, te agradezco que me cuides y me apoyes, que me regañes y aconsejes, también me voy por que quiero hacerme fuerte, se que es estúpido lo que digo pero quiero que entiendas no soporto el hecho que ustedes siempre hagan todo y yo solo mire o que sea la damisela en peligro es algo que no tolero ya…el día en que juvia despierte dale su carta seguro cuando la vistes dijiste esta pesada…hay un regalo para ella se que lo usara no se por que pero lo usara, el día en que despierte no sea baka y dile cuanto la quieres y necesitas por que se que así es, cuida a natsu y por favor que no lastime a lissana…se que la quiere y el es muy bruto que no sabe como manejar a una mujer…el día en que nos volvamos a ver yo seré fuerte, tu estarás con juvia, natsu con lissana, erza con jellal y quien sabe puede que me sorprenda con alguna notica…te quiero hermano"

Gray solo lloraba y decía- idiota Lucy flamitas te quiere a ti-

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Un peli rosa se encontraba enfrente del lago en el mismo lugar donde se sentaba con Lucy a pescar, miro su carta, la tomo y la habrio.

Espero que valga esos tres días de enseñanza con erza- decía mientras desdobla la hoja-

"hola natsu, debes de estar desconcertado verdad por la noticia que les dio el maestro yo igual estaría así si estuviera en tu lugar, seguro estas enojado igual que erza o triste como los demás o seguro no entiendes nada pero bueno sea cual sea tu reacción quiero que entiendas que solo será por un tiempo…te diré lo que les he dicho a todos…me voy por que quiero ser fuerte, quiero poder proteger a mi familia esta amenaza nueva no se si sea peligrosa o no pero no soportaría perder a mi única familia que me queda, no lo soportaría, sabes quiero ser fuerte para dejar de ser esa damisela que siempre cuidas, no sabes que duro es para mi hacer esto pero creo que es la mejor manera se que dirá que no y cualquier costo me buscaras o quien sabe pero si lo haces te pido que no sigas con eso no quiero que me busquen por que estar a mi lado es un peligro y bueno…las veces que me protegiste siempre pensé que lo hacías por que me querías como yo te quiero a ti pero me equivoque cuando te vi con lissana en el lago…el día en que te beso…ese día esperaba que le digieras que no la amabas pero le dijiste que estaba confundido no se ni siquiera que pensar espero que pronto lo sepas y como se que no te veré en un largo tiempo y no se si para ese entonces cuando nos rencontremos siga sintiendo lo mismo pues te lo diré por aquí…te quiero no sabes cuanto que hasta me di cuenta que ese sentimiento era amor…te amo tanto que me duele saber que perdí con lissana…tanto que me duele estar escribiendo esta carta y despedirme de ti…sabes dije que cuando nos encontremos pueda que ya no lo sienta pero no creo que pueda eres el único que a ocupado de esta manera tan fuerte mi corazón…no soportaría perderte en manos de alguien malo, estoy sufriendo por que te perdí con lissana pero quiero que sepas que TE AMO no importa el tiempo y la distancia mi amor solo es para ti…aunque este con lissana te deseo lo mejor con ella y cuídala y respétala…_**TE AMO NUNCA LO OLVIDES**_"

Natsu quien leía la carta lloraba.-no Lucy yo te quiero a ti solo a ti…no me dejes Lucy…. ¡LUCY!-gritaba esto ultimo-

"recuerden no es un adiós es un hasta pronto" –todos decían al unísono la ultimas palabras de Lucy en su carta

**_Aquí el cap. Perdonen por no subir ayer pero me tenia que preparar para una expo y bueno eso me impidió subir, ya se esta feo pero en la parte de natsu llore si como lo leen llore no se por que pero llore, espero les guste, nos vemos en el próximo._**

**_Leí sus comentarios y la verdad me han emocionado tanto gracias de corazón gracias, jamás pensé que les gustaría pero espero que también este les guste como los otros. A si lissana la coloque de mala un poco pero verán que será ella alguien fundamental para que la relación se haga entre natsu y Lucy._**

**_Perdonen mis errores ortográficos y de coherencia._**

**_By. Yat luna_**


	4. Chapter 4 juvia es secuestrada

**_Cap. 4 "juvia es secuestrada"_**

_**Resumen: en magnolia existe un gremio que como ya sabrán no es nada tranquilo pero las cosas si se han hecho demasiado complicada pues con una de sus nakama en coma y ahora la otra quien abandona el gremio, esta situación es algo complicada para nuestros queridos héroes…pero bueno las cosas son así Lucy se fue y les dejo una carta a cada quien dejando pedido algunos favores y explicando sus razones de ida, pero en especial dejando en claro que ama al mago de fuego, si así como lo leen Lucy ama a salamander.**_

**_°°°°°°°°°por alguna parte del bosque°°°°°°°_**

Unas personas caminaban por aquel bosque, se encontraban caminado tranquilos pensando un poco y a la vez conversando.

La debes de extrañar un poco ¿meredy?- decía aquella voz masculina en capucha-

Demasiado jellal…ella fue como mi mamá- decía meredy mientras levantaba un poco la vista para ver el cielo-

Ya veo…sabes que te quiero mucho y te he llegado a querer como una hermana- decía jellal mientras la observaba-

Yo igual lo considero así- decía meredy bajando la vista y dirigirla hacia el-

Mientras estos caminaban y hablaban de cosas sin sentidos se encontraron con una cabaña realmente hermosa, se detuvieron pues de aquella casa salía esa rubia.

Jellal te lo diré una vez no quieres saber como esta erza-decía meredy mientras sonreía pícaramente-

Jellal se sonrojo pero asistió, estos caminaron detrás de la rubia.

**_°°°°°°°°° en un lago cerca de aquel bosque°°°°°°_**

Me pregunto ¿Cómo estarán?... ¿serás feliz natsu?... ¿juvia habrá ya despertado?...no tiene mucho que leí la carta del maestro y este me dijo que seguía en coma…realmente me duele saber que aun no ha despertado espero que pronto.-pensaba la rubia mientras veía el lago que le trae varios recuerdos-

La rubia llego aun lago y donde siempre entrenaba pero antes de hacer su entrenamiento una voz la saco de sus pensamientos que tenia.

Lucy…-decía la voz masculina, la rubia voltio a ver quien le hablaba- soy yo jellal- decía mientras se quitaba la capucha.

Jellal…-dijo Lucy sorprendida-

Que haces aquí sola… ¿Dónde están los chicos?-dijo jellal mientras volteaba a ver a todos lados- ¿están en una misión?

La chica agacho la mirada y negó con la cabeza- ellos no están conmigo-

Jellal se quedo confundido por la respuesta de la chica- ¿Por qué no están contigo?

La chica alzo la mirada- por que…he dejado fairy tail

Jellal y meredy se quedaron mirando a la rubia sorprendidos pues aquella maga siempre decía que amaba a ese gremio de locos.

¿Por qué has dejado fairy tail?- dijo meredy quien aun no procesaba la noticia.

Mejor vengan a mi casa ahí les contare mejor-decía mientras se acercaba a ellos-

**_°°°°°°°° en la cabaña de lucy°°°°°_**

¿Quieren algo de beber?- decía la rubia mientras buscaba vasos-

Si…agua-dijeron los dos quienes se sentaron un sillón-

La maga celestial llego con vasos de agua las coloco en la mesita que se encontraba en medio de aquella sala, para luego sentarse.

Entonces por que has dejado fairy tail- dijo meredy quien dejaba su vaso en la mesita-

Bueno…es un poco complicado de decir…como inicio…bueno tiene ya dos meses y medio que deje fairy tail…-decía ella mientras bajaba la vista-

¿¡Cuánto!?-dijeron los dos casi en grito-

La maga celestial solo asistió- bueno como decía deje fairy tail por varias razones, la primera por que quería hacerme fuerte, poder proteger a mi familia, segunda por que siempre que fairy tail esta en problemas es mi culpa, la tercera por que…me siento culpable de lo que esta sucediendo

¿De que hablas? ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- dijo jellal serio-

Hace como tres meses un tipo lastimo a juvia dejándola en coma…- decía mientras trataba de aguantar sus lagrimas-

¿Qué juvia esta en coma?- dijo sorprendida meredy quien miraba asustada a la maga celestial-

¿Por qué la lastimaron?- dijo jellal mirando de reojo a su acompañante que se había perdido pues se notaba que la noticia le afecto-

Como decía hace tres meses aprecio un mago diciendo que me entregaran que me necesitaban para algo pero la verdad no se, ya que aquel mago se presento ante juvia…me imagino que le dijo las intenciones del por que me quería pero seguro no era nada bueno pues jamás nos dimos cuenta cuando juvia inicio una pelea con aquel mago si no cuando la vimos entra por aquella puerta y llegar derribando las mesas….ella dijo que jamás entregaría una compañera…y si me querían primero pasarían encima de ella…ese día todos tratamos de ayudarla pero n pudimos por una estúpida barrera que no se si la coloco el tipo o ella…pero de aquella pelea salió muy lastimada y bueno después entro en coma- decía mientras apretaba sus manos y apretaba la mandíbula- juvia lleva tres meses en coma y todo por mi culpa…no pude hacer nada por ser débil- apretaba mas los puños y en su mente se decía así misma no llores prometiste no llorar-

Lucy…no es tu culpa….juvia como tu nakama y compañera lo hizo para protegerte…por que eso hacen los magos de fairy tail- decía meredy mientras le brindaba una sonrisa entre lagrimas-

Meredy tiene razón…además como sabes ¿que aun sigue en coma?- dijo jellal curioso-

Siempre estoy en contacto con el y no hace una semana que recibí su carta y hoy exactamente se hacen los tres meses-decía Lucy mientras miraba el calendario que tenia en una mesita de alado de ella-

Ya veo…jellal vamos a fairy tail…quiero ver a mi amiga-decía meredy mientras se levantaba-

Jellal solo asistió

Jellal…meredy- dijo la rubia y estos voltearon- antes de irme les deje una carta ellos diciéndoles que no me buscaran…y me gustaría que no les digieran nada a ellos que me encuentro aquí…y bueno natsu tiene un buen olfato puede que olfatee mi olor en sus ropas así que podrían borrar el hecho que me puede delatar- decía la chica mientras bajaba la cabeza- por favor

Cuenta con eso…-dijo jellal- pero sabes que tarde o temprano te encontraran-

La chica asistió, jellal y meredy salieron de aquella cabaña y caminaron mientras Lucy solo los veía partir.

El tiene razón tarde o temprano te encontraran Lucy -decía una voz detrás de ella-

Lo se Luke…pero mientras exista esta amenaza no es bueno que me encuentren- decía mientras entraba a su cabaña acompañada de Luke-

**_°°°°°°°° enfrente de las puertas del gremio °°°°°°_**

Ya había pasado dos días en que meredy y jellal viajaron a magnolia y ahora se encontraban enfrente de aquellas puerta del gremio.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Los miembros del gremio que se encontraban adentro haciendo un poco de escandalo se callaron al ver las puertas abrirse y dejar ver a dos personas en capucha.

Erza quien se encontraba sentada comendo pastel de fresa miro hacia aquel lugar y para luego levantarse.

Erza… ¿hace mucho que no nos vemos?- dijo la voz masculina-

Así es jellal…tiene tiempo que no nos vemos- contesto alegremente pues ella reconocia esa voz perfectamente-¿y a que se debe tu visita?

Nos enteramos que juvia estaba en coma y me gustaría verla…-dijo la voz acompañante, esta como jellal se quitaron las capuchas-

¿Cómo lo supieron?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, estos se voltearon y vieron a un pelo rosa-

Presentí que algo no andaba bien, luego…-decía jellal tratando de mentir, solo que una persona sabia que mentía a demás de meredy, pero fue interrumpido-

Luego quería saber si juvia se encontraba bien y utilice mi magia para saber si ella esta bien pero cuando lo hice solo sentía dolor, ganas de llorar, pero demasiado sueño…no supe como interpretar eso y lo único que vino a mi mente fue pensar lo peor- decía esta mientras baja la vista y miraba su muñeca-

Así fue…como sucedió, es por eso que estamos aquí además d otra cosa me gustaría hablar con el maestro- dijo jellal-

Dime jellal que sucede- pregunto el maestro quien se encontraba detrás de el con una copa de cerveza de raíz-

Me gustaría que fuera en privado maestro- decía jellal serio-

De acuerdo pasa por aquí- dijo el maestro-

Meredy vienes- dijo jellal quien la volteo a ver-

No…quiero ver a juvia- decía mientras veía a jellal a los ojos diciendo a travez de estos que no diría nada de nuestra hermosa rubia-

De acuerdo- dijo y asistió y fue detrás del maestro-

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Un peli azul se encontraba sentado enfrente de un escritorio mientras veía al señor detrás de aquel escritorio.

Antes de empezar…quisiera estar seguro que nadie nos escuchara- dijo jellal mientras volteaba rápidamente-

No te preocupes…espero que no- dijo el maestro quien miraba a jellal-

Bueno además de venir a ver a juvia le traigo esto- dijo jellal mientras sacaba de su ropa un sobre-

El maestro lo tomo y volteo la carta para ver a quien iba dirigida- así que me ha enviado otra-

Así es…por lo que vi esta bien- decía jellal tranquilamente sin saber que detrás de ellos había algunos escuchando-

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

¿Quién esta bien?- decía Levy quien trataba de escuchar la conversación-

¿Qué le entrego?- dijo jet quien se encontraba debajo de Levy-

Cállense no me dejan escuchar- dijo erza haciendo que los que se encontraban dejaran de hablar-

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

En la enfermería…

Una chica de pelo rosa con ojos verde se encontraba entrando a una habitación donde las paredes eran de un color claro blanco se podría decir, al entrar miro a una joven de cabellos azules acostada en aquella cama con el pelo mas largo y un poco mas delgada de lo que era.

Juvia…¿quien fue el desgraciado de hacerte esto?…juvia amiga…tienes que despertar y no dejarme sola…perdí a mi familia…ultear mi madre adoptiva pero mi madre la he perdido…no quiero perderte a ti…sabes no te preguntare de gray como te fue siento tu tristeza…siento como estas llorando por dentro…pero ala ves siento que has dejado de luchar…que quieres estar dormida y así ya no sufrir…seguro ya lo sabes…lo siento a través de kankaku de rinku(enlace celestial)- decía la chica mientras veía la muñeca de ella y juvia donde claramente se mostraba una pulsera rosa y en el centro un corazón- debes dejar de pensar así…todos te extrañamos…debes de despertar…te lo suplico…- decía pero fue interrumpida de un joven que escuchaba todo desde hace un rato-

Sabes esas palabras de sentimiento me ha dado**_ asco-_** decía un chico de cabello castaños, alto de tez güera y ojos negros-

¿Quién eres tu?- decía meredy mientras se ponía enfrente de el dejado el cuerpo de juvia detrás suyo-

Soy drew un amigo de esta hermosura…pero quita esa cara no le hare daño- decía mientras se acercaba poco a poco-

Aléjate… ¿tu un amigo de juvia?...si claro y yo soy su enemiga ¿no?... ¿que es lo que quieres?- decía esta mientras se enojaba-

Solo quiero a esa hermosura a mi lado- decía mientras se detenía y ponía su mano en su pecho-

¿Para que?- dijo tratando de hacer una conexión con alguien-

Para hacer mía a esa mujer…me costo trabajo dejarla en ese estado…además me dio una paliza y quiero regresársela y será increíble si esta en ese estado- decía este mientras que meredy se moría del coraje quería golpearlo pero algo le decía que no, pero esa voz era mas y menos que el subconsciente de juvia que le decía que el no era alguien para tomarlo a la ligera-

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

¡MEREDY!- grito jellal quien salió como una brisa furiosa-

Cuando jellal abrió la puerta todos los que estaban recargados cayeron al piso…con cara de confusión-

JELLAL ¿QUE PASA?-grito erza quien se encontraba enfrente de la bola que se había caído-

Como no escucho repuesta salió corriendo detrás de jellal un tanto preocupada y otra confundida.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

¿Por qué estoy enojado?- dijo un chico sin camisa que se encontraba sentado enfrente de un peli rosa-

¡AHH!-grito aquel joven llevándose unas manos a su estomago ya que sentía que alguien le había golpeado-

Gray ¿Qué te sucede?- decía aquel chico de pelo rosa-

Gray quien se sostenía su estomago se llevo sus manos a su a la garganta, después sintió que lo golpeaban un sinfín de veces en el estomago haciéndolo retorcerse del dolor y al fin ser aventado a algo duro, natsu quien veía la escena miro como se erza corría detrás de jellal, gray miro que se dirigían a la enfermera, sintió que le dejaba de doler el cuerpo y salió disparado aquel cuarto ya que presentía lo peor-

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

¡MEREDY!- grito jellal al llegar a la habitación la miro tirada con sangre de su boca y corrió la tomo en sus brazos- ¿Quién fue?...

Erza quien llegaba detrás de el miro a la joven y volteo a ver hacia la cama donde se encontraba la joven de cabello azul.

Se…han…lle...llevado…a...juvia- dijo la chica de cabello rosa señalando la ventana-

Gray llego después miro como erza miraba la ventana que se encontraba abierta y luego a meredy quien estaba realmente herida, luego fijo su mirada a la cama de juvia y no la vio.-¿Dónde esta?- dijo en un grito.

Gray…sentiste…aquel…dolor…-decía la chica que ya era atendida por Wendy quien llego detrás de natsu y Gary ya que sus mirada de ellos reflejaba preocupación-

Si- dijo el serio pero a la vez enojado-

Eso…es lo que quieren hacerle a juvia…pero no solo eso…solo se que su subconsciente de juvia rogaba por que la ayudara…incluso lo sigo sintiendo el miedo que tiene-

¿Cómo sabes eso?- dijo mirándola-

Meredy alzo su mano y le mostro la pulsera- ahora tienes una tu con ella tienes que ir ayudarla…el kankaku de rinku (enlace sensorial) funciona si las personas que lo poseen tiene fuertes sentimientos entre ellos y el suri supureddo kankaku de rinku (enlace sensorial de tres vías) este función para agregar a una tercera persona es lo que utilice para que sintieras lo que me estaba pasando.

Gray solo escuchaba.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

No muy lejos de ahí un hombre con una mujer en brazos se encontraba en una cueva.

Eres muy hermosa…-decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla-

**_Espero les guste, me quedo un poco confuso pero debo decir que me había quedado sin imaginación…pueden creer…pero regreso y escribí este aunque no estoy muy segura._**

**_Les pido perdón por escribir hasta ahora…además de mis errores ortográficos y de coherencia._**

**_Les agradezco que lean…me siento….asi….es genial._**

**_Sore-chan: gracias por leer… si se que estuvo un poco triste el otro cap. Pero te aseguro que en el que sigue o en el sig. Juvia despierta la verdad no se…y la carta….y el regalo esta muy hermosa…espero y sigas leyendo_**

**_Minakoandmeredy: gracias por leer puede que el que sigue o el otro ella despierte…espero que sigas leyendo_**

**_Yune-hinata: tu cometario me mata de la risa cada que lo leo, si lo se que baka de natsu pero bueno…cuando se rencuentren…será así ¡pum!*hace una señal de una bomba que exploto con las manos*, espero y sigas leyendo y me encanto tu cometario…ese día estaba un poco triste y me hiciste reír…bueno todos los comentarios me hicieron levantarme de mi estado depresivo._**

**_Anikasukimo5d: al igual tu comentario me hizo decir no sabes cuantas lagrimas saque cuando lo estaba escribiendo, y luego pensé hago que despierte juvia o dejo sufrir un poco mas a gray pero luego pensé no mejor ya no me odiarían los fans de gruvia así que me dije por que no el sig. Cap. o el otro hago que despierte, gracias por leer y espero y sigas leyendo._**

**_Rita uchiha namikaze: como te dije tu comentario donde me haces ver mi error me hizo sentir bien…espero y sigas leyendo y tienes razón de los errores aprendes y espero que yo haya aprendido si no me puedes hacer ver mi error…de todas maneras gracias._**

**_Srigneel: te agradezco por mucho fuiste el primero quien me dejo un comentario de esta novela y no sabes como me sentí…gracias espero y sigas leyendo…gracias._**

**_Gracias a todos._**

**_By. Yat luna_**


	5. Chapter 5 esa es mi mujer

_**Cap. 5 " es mi mujer"**_

_**Resumen: aquel gremio que jamás estaba tranquilo ahora se encontraba molesto, preocupado y triste y como no si su maga celestial se fue, su maga del agua estaba en coma y ahora secuestrada, pero las cosas están así jellal y meredy se encontraron con lucy la cual les pidió no decir que la había visto, cuando estos llegaron al gremio jellal le entrego una carta al maestro pero meredy quien estaba con juvia salió lastimada la tratar de que no se llevaran a juvia desgraciadamente se la llevaron y ella no pudo hacer nada.**_

Un joven de cabellos azules corría a toda velocidad por el bosque donde sentía el temor de su amada, mientras detrás del venia un chico de pelo rosa, una chica de pelo rojo con armadura y un chico de cabellos azul claro.

Gray espera- decía erza seria, el chico volteo a verla y de nuevo regreso su mirada al frente-

No…juvia corre peligro…siento su miedo…siento como ese tipo pasa su mano por su mejilla- decía enojado pues estaba mas que claro que eso no les gustaba-

No te detengas gray corre nosotros te alcanzaremos- dijo el chico de pelo rosa serio, se podía decir que era un despistado pero sabia que era ese sentimiento y el ahora lo mismo en la situación de aquel chico que corría enfrente de el-

El chico no dijo nada solo asistió y corrió mas fuerte aunque sus piernas les decían que era toda la velocidad que tenían.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Como es posible…tengo que ir- decía una chica de cabellos rubios-

Si vas ahora puede que te lo encuentres- decía una voz masculina detrás-

Pero Luke…juvia me necesita así podre pagar la deuda que tengo con ella- decía la rubia volteando a verlo-

Lo se…ya se que haremos- decía pues su amiga dueña lo miraba con ruego-

¿Qué?- decía la chica esperando que su amigo digiera que fueran-

No se si podremos ayudar pero iremos…-decía pero fue interrumpido por su amiga-

No, si iremos ayudaremos…usare eso-dijo firme y seria a lo que su amigo sonrió-

De acuerdo-dijo sonriendo- ok solo debemos ocultar tu aroma

De acuerdo- contesto sonriendo-

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Hermosa…todo de ti es hermoso- decía el chico mientras pasaba su mano por todo el cuerpo de aquella chica de cabellos azulados-

La chica que estaba en coma no podía hacer nada pero adentro de ella su subconsciente solo decía- por favor gray-sama ayúdeme, me da asco que este tipo toque el cuerpo de juvia, tengo miedo que me haga algo…juvia tiene miedo…juvia siente asco…juvia lo necesita gray sama- gritaba su subconsciente a lo cual aquel tipo que mencionaba sentía el temor y como una mano pasaba por el cuerpo-

Quiero hacer tantas cosas contigo pero no me gusta que estés así…creo que me sobrepase en la pelea, no sabes como me molesta que no te puedas mover pero si tan solo fueras hecho lo que te pedí no estarías así- dijo aquel hombre que acariciaba el cuerpo de la chica-

El señor quiere que le lleves a la chica- dijo una voz masculina detrás del, el chico volteo y sonrió de lado-

No puede conseguir a la chica- contesto el mientras cargaba de nuevo a juvia en sus brazos-

Entonces llévale esa chica- decía señalándola-

No ella es mía- contesto serio-

Pero sabes que necesitamos ahora a esa chica como las chicas de magia celestial- dijo el tipo que no mostraba su rostro pues una mascara lo cubría-

Si pero la entregare cuando ya no me sirva- respondió serio-

Ok pero que no se te olvide que debes de ir por yukino- dijo volteándose y retirándose-

Si lo se – respondió mientras llevaba a juvia hacia una roca plana y la acostaba para luego subirse encima de ella-

Por favor no me hagas nada- gritaba el subconsciente de la chica-

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Descuida juvia iré por ti- decía un aquel chico que respondía al nombre de gray, el cual se encontraba enfrente de aquella roca-

Es hora gray- dijo un chico que llegaba detrás de el-

Pero al instante una explosión se escucho a lo que los chicos fijaron su vista en aquel lugar, miro como aquel chico que había atacado a juvia la llevaba en brazos y salía de humo que se había formado, detrás de ellos dos jóvenes encapuchados salían.

Maldito desgraciado no permitiré que sigas manoseando a juvia- grito aquella persona encapuchada-

Después de escuchar eso gray salió corriendo a golpearlo mientras que su amigo salía detrás de el, gray golpeo al tipo tirando a juvia gray rápidamente la recupero en sus brazos, la dejo atrás de el en un lugar muy lejano para que no saliera afectada de aquella batalla que iba haber por que gray había prometido matarlo por haber dejado a **SU** juvia en coma, mientras que su amigo aquel chico de cabello rosa trataba de concentrarse en la batalla aunque el no participara pues aquella pelea era de uno contra uno y el no podía entrar pero lo que hacia que se desconcentrara era aquella persona de capucha que había gritado, se le hacia familiar aquella voz pero no recordaba por que.

Esa voz ¿Dónde la abre escuchado?- pensaba natsu mirado de reojo al desconocido-

Mientras la miraba podía ver claramente que su mano tenia un guante negro y formaba un puño pues se podía notar que estaba molesta. Noto como detrás del desconocido estaba otro su acompañante era claro, miro como se acerco y se podía ver que tenían una conversación.

Mierda…el esta aquí- dijo apretando mas su mano-

Te lo dije antes de venir- respondió una voz masculina-

Si invoco a acuarios se dará cuenta- dijo la voz apretando ambas manos y mordiendo su labio-

Y si no la invocas no podrás hacer aquella técnica- respondió su acompañante-

Natsu solo los veía como si sintiera algo familiar en ellos, después fijo su vista en la lucha que llevaba gray con aquel chico de nombre drew

Maldito jamás permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a juvia de nuevo- decía golpeándolo mientras que el otro solo lo recibía-

Gray se alejo y el otro solo rio- eso es lo mejor que tienes…ni siquiera duele- retiro la sangre que caía de su labio-

Gray apretó su labio- no duele…enserio…entonces por que tu rostro muestra dolor- el chico se molesto por eso , se aventó y lo ataco-

Blow wave(golpe de ola)- dijo el chico haciendo que una gran ola saliera para después caer encima de Gray-

Usas magia de agua- dijo gray reponiéndose de aquel golpe-

Es por eso que juvia es importante para mi… es fuerte pero necesita mejorar y tal vez me gane- respondió el chico sonriendo arrogantemente-

Claro lo que digas- dijo gray para luego golpearlo a distancia- ice make: ransu – gray extendió sus brazos hacia adelante haciendo que se crearan dos lanzas largas que se hicieron curvas haciendo que se dispararan hacia drew-

Drew salto hacia tras esquivando aquel ataque se sorprendió pero no lo dejo mostrar, se corto el dedo con una cuchilla que colgaba en su pantalón para luego gritar-red sea( mar rojo)- de repente el suelo parecía como un mar primero azul pero luego de tirar sangre encima se volvió rojo y este tomo una gran fuerza tirando al piso arboles y haciendo que se pudrieran, antes de llegar a gray se alzo el mar-

Gray vio que venia y solo utilizo una mano para- ice make: escudo- dijo apareciendo un gran escudo enfrente del, cuya forma recuerda vagamente a una flor-

El chico maldijo a sus adentros- ¿Quién iba a decir que me enfrentaría a un mago de hielo?- dijo sonriendo arrogantemente-

Te ves entre la espada y la pared- dijo gray sonriendo de la misma forma-

La batalla se intensifico haciendo que los dos se cansaran, como de la nada drew venia ganando la pelea sin saber como paso gray se encontraba mas lastimado pero aun así daba pelea.

Mientras detrás de ellos se encontraba natsu mirándolos y detrás de este estaba juvia recostada aquellos encapuchados se acercaron para mirarla.

Juvia…ya es hora de que despiertes- dijo aquella voz femenina dulcemente- gray esta luchando por ti…pero sabes bien que el no ganara si no despiertas…es hora de que le brindes la seguridad, el poder, la confianza de que el ganara- decía retirando un mechón de cabello de sus rostro-

Lucy-san…es verdad debo salir de este cuarto oscuro- dijo el subconsciente de juvia el cual se encontraba parada mirando a sus alrededores y solo miraba negro- por gray-sama, pero no se si merezca que despierte

Seguro piensas que el no merece que despiertes pero ya le has dado mucho castigo…siempre te cuida, muy raro que se vaya ahora de tu lado, y no solo el sufre esta todo el gremio, juvia se que te ama, lo a demostrado- dijo un poco mas firme-

Lucy-san…juvia quiere salir de aquí- gritaba el subcociente de la peli azul-

Mientras en la batalla se podía notar la diferencia el chico golpeaba a gray dejándolo sin aire, casi al borde de la muerte, natsu apretaba los puños se encontraba molesto, le gritaba si se iba a dejar golpear por el, si iba a permitir que aquel tipo lastimara a **SU** juvia, si iba a permitir que se la rebatara de nuevo, si tiraría su orgullo y dejaría manchado el nombre de aquel amor que siente por ella y por aquel gremio, la escena era triste, era como pasara en cámara lenta, mientras lucy le decía ya en llantos a juvia que despertara y su acompañante trataba de tomara de los hombros a ella para que no callera encima de juvia, esta solo lloraba en su interior y gritaba **GRAY-SAMA.**

Después gray quedo tirado en el piso mirando el cielo aquel cielo que hubo cuando **conoció a juvia**, **justamente cuando el recordaba como le dijo que el cielo es hermoso ella abrió los ojos.**

**¡JUVIA!**-dijo lucy sorprendida-

Juvia abrió como si nada los ojos y miro el cielo ese cielo que había visto por primera vez aquel cielo que **SU** Gray le había enseñado, de aquel cielo que se había enamorado, después volteo su cabeza y miro como el tipo sacaba una espada con una sonrisa maniática y a **SU** gray tirado en el suelo sin hacer nada solo pudo escuchar.

Perdóname juvia…-pero justamente en ese momento gray miro al tipo quien se estaba ahogando en una capsula de agua, entonces gray abrió los ojos se levanto y miro hacia natsu y este solo miraba hacia tras y ahí la miro levantada con una cara enojada, como podía manteniéndose en pie

No permitiré que me quites **A GRAY-SAMA**- grito molesta-

Juvia…-susurro gray, este se levanto y juvia callo quiso ir a su lado pero tenia que terminar con algo-

Drew callo tocio y luego se levanto- maldita **bitch**- grito a lo que molesto a gray, drew quiso atacar a juvia pero natsu se coloco enfrente pero luego gray apareció-

Yo terminare con el, cuida a juvia- dijo serio pero molesto, natsu sonrió y solo se sentó y cruzo su brazos-

Aquí estaré esperando canzolcillo-man- dijo sonriendo triunfalmente-

Te diré una cosa…a mi me puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero cuando se trata de juvia o los que quiero no tendré piedad del sujeto, no permitiré que llames de esa forma a **MI MUJER**-grito gray, a lo que juvia abrió sus ojos y luego se sonrojo, natsu sonrió y asistió, y lucy sonrió y por sus adentro gritaba KYAAA-

Tu mujer…no sabes…que ya la hice mía- dijo sonriendo el tipo-

Mientes- dijo el y juvia- se que no la has tocado no alcanzaste hacerlo por que esos- señalaba a los encapuchados- no te lo permitieron, además yo puedo sentir todo lo de juvia quien la toca, quien la besa, y tu solo la manoseaste pero no mas- dijo molesto, juvia bajo la mirada quería llorar-

…-no dijo nada sabia que el tenia razón-

Te diré otra cosa** "desde que tengo la marca de fairy tail en mi nunca he perdido contra el mismo oponente 2 veces"**…puede que luche contigo por primera vez pero cuando peleaste con juvia peleaste conmigo por primera vez- dijo Gary mirándolo duramente- ice make: cuchilla de hielo, danza de siete cortes- grito después se crearon dos hojas de hielo que sobresalen de sus dos antebrazos, se lanzo encima haciendo una muestra del manejo de la espada con un rápido corte para luego herirlo en siete ocasiones-

Drew cayo…

_**Aquí les dejo este cap. Espero les guste a mi me gusto pero a la vez no en fin espero les guste, perdonen por no continuar pero me la pase pensando que poner, luego escribí una historia que no era de anime si no de un grupo musical ingles…luego estuve subiendo cap. De dicha novela, pero cuando quería subir este cap. No tenia internet y apenas ayer me colocaron internet…en fin sufrí mucho…perdonen mis errores…y me encantaron sus comentarios gracias.**_

_**No se si les gusta yukino y Sting como pareja estaba pensando ponerlos de pareja…¿ustedes que dicen? Otra pareja me dicen ok**_

_**By. Yat luna**_


	6. la carta de lucy y los primeros ataques

_**Cap. 6 "la carta de lucy y primeros ataques"**_

Drew cayo…

Gray miro a juvia quien lo miraba después cayo desmayada pero antes que callera gray llego para sostenerla erza quien había corrido detrás de gray con jellal se habían perdido de la batalla pero llegaron justo cuando juvia callo.

Por que hasta ahora erza- cuestiono natsu-

Jellal sintió un poder como el de zeref a si que fuimos a investigar- dijo seria mirando a natsu-

¿Dónde?- fue lo que dijo natsu-

En un pueblo que esta cerca de aquí- respondió jellal que hasta el momento no había contestado y señalaba el lugar-

Escuchaste- dijo el encapuchado a su compañera-

Si- dijo ella en susurro- vamos

Se voltearon los dos encapuchados y salieron corriendo en el momento que se dan la vuelta, natsu volteo a ver aquella dirección y pudo ver entre los encapuchados una melena rubia, la chica estaba corriendo y el aire llego dejando al exterior su aroma.

¡Lucy!- dijo natsu en grito, todos se alarmaron y natsu salió detrás de ella-

Corría detrás de ella, llego al pueblo y no la vio, entonces se cuestiono ¿Cuándo lucy corría mas rápido que el?, llego al pueblo, **un pueblo que estaba en ceniza**, un pueblo que no olía a muerte pues si oliera a muerte se fuera dado cuenta antes de jellal, se adentro hacia el pueblo y miro sangre en las paredes las cuales no olían, **cuerpos tirados pero desmembrados** seguía sin comprender por que no olían, la naturaleza que tenia el lugar estaba muerta, no comprendía por que estaba así.

Es magia de zeref- dijo jellal detrás de el-

Llegaba a pensar que algo estaba mal en mi- dijo natsu serio-** "¿Dónde te metiste lucy?"**

¿Qué desgraciado pudo hacer esto?- dijo gray serio cargando en brazos a juvia-

Gray no es lugar para que tengas a juvia mejor regresa al gremio investigaremos un poco mas- dijo erza intimidante-

Gray asistió, acomodo a juvia en brazos y salió rumbo ala gremio.

Erza, jellal y natsu caminaban por aquel pueblo buscando algo que pudiera darles indicios de quien habrá podido ser.

En unos arboles que estaban ahí dos encapuchados se escondían y miraban a los chicos que buscaban.

Natsu se dio cuenta- dijo lucy respirando cansada-

Te lo dije se darían cuenta- dijo loke- tan solo en de tiempo

Pero…-dijo pero se quedo callada cuando vio a natsu caminar debajo de esos arboles-

Natsu caminaba debajo de esos arboles había escuchado la voz de ella y sabia que estaba ahí, pero cuando subió su mirada al árbol no la vio entonces descarto que ella se encontrara o mejor dicho ya se había ido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Gray corría hacia el gremio ya tenia rato que juvia había desmayado juvia y no despertaba, tenia miedo que volviera a caer en coma, llego a las puertas y con una patada la abrió.

¡Wendy ¡- grito gray-

Wendy a pareció enfrente de el- deje que la revise llévela a la enfermería- dijo ella caminando detrás de el-

Habían legado a la enfermería, gray acomodo a juvia en la cama con mucha delicadeza, Wendy se acerco del otro lado y la empezó a ver entonces, gray hablo.

Despertó pero se desmayo y no ha despertado- dijo gray serio pero era claro que su voz sonaba mas nervioso-

No te preocupes es normal necesita descansar- dijo una voz detrás de ellos-

Porlyusica-san –dijo Wendy-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Rogue no te gustaría visitar a natsu-san y a gajeel-san- dijo un rubio quien respondía a Sting-

…-no dijo nada tan solo lo miro-

Yo quiero ir a ver a happy- dijo un exeed-

Frosch piensa igual- dijo el exeed que traía un traje de rana color rosa-

Entonces eso es un si- dijo alegre el chico de melena rubia- le avisare a yukino

El pelinegro volteo a verlo- vendrá yukino- menciono serio pero con un leve sonrojo-

El rubio solo asistió y sonrió.

Frosch esta feliz por que ira yukino- dijo el gato con traje de rana-

La paz seguía en saberthoon aun no había llegado aquel sentimiento amargo del cual fairy tail se había llenado…lucy una maga celestial era esencial en el plan del enemigo y yukino no que daba fuera ella como lucy eran muy importantes pero juvia entra en juego…solo tres chicas eran importantes en el plan y quien sabe** mas podrían venir.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Juvia despertó perezosamente se acomodo en aquella cama miro cada rincón cada lugar de ese cuarto sintió peso en su mano y ahí lo miro, aquel chico de cabello azul el cual dormía tranquilamente, **sosteniendo la mano de aquella chica**, juvia se sonrojo y con su mano libre acaricio la melena del chico sonriendo y sintiendo que su corazón desbordaba de su pecho.

"gray-sama…sus ropas"-pensó la chica al verlo sin camisa y tan solo en bóxer-

Al poco rato este empezaba a despertar, deposito en la joven que miraba el buro que esta alado de ella el cual tenia una carta, entonces hablo.

Gracias kami-sama que estas bien juvia- dijo gray acariciando aquel pelo azul que la chica poseía-

La chica no dijo nada sonrió internamente.

Gray se separo y miro a juvia como siempre serio a su manera, entonces se dio cuenta que ella miraba la carta- te la dejo lucy me pidió que te la diera cuando despertaras- dijo depositando la carta en las manos de ella-

La chica no hablo tan solo abrió la carta sacando de aquel sobre el contenido un hoja, empezó a leer:

_"querida juvia_

_Si estas leyendo esto debe de haber despertado ya…no se cuanto tiempo tenga que me fui ya que no se cuando habrás despertado…a decir verdad esto es un poco raro de explicar pero…debo de mencionar que yo deje fairy tail con la intención de protegerlos, los quiero tanto que me dolería verlos sufrir, verlos en el estado que estuviste o peor muertos, te agradezco que me hayas defendido… no merecía algo así de tu parte, el día que te enfrentaste con aquel tipo te habrá dicho las intenciones de ¿por que me quería?, me gustaría que me lo hicieras saber con el maestro…pero nadie sabe que seguiré o sigo contactando al maestro a si que te pido que no digas nada que lo ocultes hasta que sea el momento adecuado, investigare o me encuentro investigando a esos tipos, pero bueno… también me gustaría decir que yo no soy tu rival en el amor…quiero a gray como hermano, ese hermano que nunca tuve, quiero que sepas que el te quiero tan solo no sabe como aceptar ese sentimiento tan hermoso, además yo amo a un solo un hombre, un idiota, un chico maravilloso, ese chico que alegra el día de todos y de mi al ver su sonrisa…natsu es el dueño de mi corazón al hombre que quiero, sabes no entiendo por que a todos les digo que amo a natsu creo que no soy discreta con eso... mmm… pero ya que…el día que me encuentre con ustedes tu serás mi cuñada pero eso si tu solo quieres…dale una segunda oportunidad a gray se que no será tan tonto para perder tu amor por segunda ves, además cuando estuviste en coma el te cuido incondicionalmente, día y noche, siempre te estaba cuidando, pidiéndote que despertaras y a veces diciéndote cuanto te ama, curioso ¿no?, bueno en fin te dejo un presente, te lo dejo como un regalo tómalo como quieras, lo que importa es que te lo dejo con la intención de decir que eres importante para mi, eres mi amiga ese collar es** un gran tesoro me lo dio mi madre antes de morir**…te lo dejo como signo de mi amistad y como dándote **la bienvenida cuñada**, **nos veremos pronto.**_

_Lucy heartfilia._

Juvia saco de aquel sobre un hermoso collar la cadena era dorada con algunas piedras azules, el dije era una gota de agua la cual adentro de ella contenía una llave y debajo de la llave un pequeño corazón el cual hacia juego, gray la miraba.

Es hermoso- dijo el serio y sin emitir otra emoción-

Lucy-san me regalo este collar- dijo ella tratando de colocárselo-

Espera yo te ayudo- dijo y coloco el collar por delate así que cuando se separo se miraron a los ojos y gray se acerco a sus labios de ella pero juvia desvió su mirada-

No crea que lo eh perdonado gray-sama- dijo ella fría mente-

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Maldita sea necesitamos a la maga celestial lucy y yukino teniendo a ellas juntas podremos ganar con ellas se formaría un 100% en el ataque, pero con esa mujer de agua nadie podrá con nosotros…escuchen bien, ¡quiero que capture a cualquier modo a yukino aguria, lucy heartfilia, y juvia loxar! – Grito un hombre que se ocultaba en la oscuridad tan solo se podía notar esa sonrisa maligna con sed de matar con sed de hacer sufrir, sus ojos rojos llena de odio y con locura-

Unos subordinados sonreían y salían en busca de las mencionadas.

_**Hola como están perdón por subir hasta ahora pero lo que escribía no me gustaba hasta que escribí este, como ven juvia despertó y sabe ya que lucy se fue, también los primeros ataques se han visto pero todavía falta, a si aquel collar le veo futuro en la historia pero eso será después.**_

_**Vi sus comentarios y creo que algunos pensaron que juvia paso a otra cosa además del manoseo creo…habrá sido manoseada pero no paso de ahí ya que lucy intervino, además gray lo hubiera sentido, y no llevaría a juvia hasta ese punto al contrario si puse eso fue con la intención de hacer que gray diera todo por el todo.**_

_**Les deseo feliz año atrasado…y de nuevo perdón por subir hasta ahora.**_

_**Gracias por leer, perdonen mis errores de ortografía y coherencia.**_

_**By. Yat luna**_


End file.
